Banquet In the Dark
by Chou ni Natte
Summary: Sasuke is dared by his friends to sleep in a graveyard. Normally, Sasuke wouldn’t participate in stupid dares like that. *ItaSasu* *AU*


**Title:** Banquet In the Dark

**Author:** Keitorin (a.k.a. Chou ni Natte)

**Pairing:** Itachi x Sasuke

**Rating:** R

**Type:** AU

**Summary:** Sasuke is dared by his friends to sleep in a graveyard. _Normally_ Sasuke wouldn't participate in stupid dares like that.

**Author's notes:** Itachi and Sasuke are not related in this. This was inspired by a personal generator I made that spit out the pairing, rating and these three prompts, of which I managed to fit in two of: tombstone, dare, emergency. Well, I got two of the prompts in…

The NC-17 version can be found at my dA account (keitorin) or at my LJ, which is linked in my profile.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Naruto. I make no profit from writing fanfiction.

* * *

_Lust wrapped in limbs, tongues drenched in blood  
Seduction in dusk, romance in fire  
Banquet in the dark, temptation of the vampire  
Seduce me with passion, kill me with desire  
Lick the blood of my chest with your two-edged tongue  
Let me feel your love, let me feel you from deep inside_

_  
Kiss me a last time with your sweet velvet lips_

**Abyssos – Banquet In the Dark (Black Sunday)**

* * *

The sky was in between day and night as Sasuke trudged across the path leading to the graveyard. He had a backpack on his back and wore a sweatshirt and pants. The air was already turning cold in preparation for the night.

It was quiet as the young man trudged along the used path. The graveyard was an older one and wasn't often visited anymore, and that's why Sasuke was there.

The day before, he'd been dared by his friends to spend the night alone in the graveyard. Sasuke wasn't normally one to accept a dare, thinking it a bored child's game, but Naruto had wheedled him until he gave in.

As much as he loathed admitting it, it was probably because he'd let out the "V" word.

Sasuke liked vampires. He didn't know why, or when it had come about, but he had a thing for them and his friends knew it – even though they'd only found out because of all the posters and pictures on his walls.

Supposedly, there was a vampire in the very graveyard Sasuke was trekking to.

He knew it was impossible, but… Well, it never hurt to test himself, to see if he really could spend the night in a place such as that.

He'd even brought a camcorder to prove his presence, and as his friends said jokingly, "to record any vampires you meet before they suck your blood out and we have to come and retrieve the video to publish on the web".

Yes, Sasuke had wonderful friends.

Arriving at the end of the trail, Sasuke peered ahead of him.

He was surprised to find that the view of the graveyard in the almost-dark was quite a spectacular site.

Without further ado, Sasuke trudged forward in search of a spot to set up at.

He wasn't one to poke and prod around like his friends would; besides, it wasn't dark _just_ yet, but close enough. He'd hate to have to find a spot at the last moment to settle down, only to wake in the morning to realize he'd accidentally slept over someone's grave.

That was probably bad luck, somewhere.

Sasuke chose a spot behind a row of graves, under a willow tree. The grass on the ground was a bit dry and sparse.

The bed he slept on at home was very flat and low to the floor anyway – with the blanket he'd brought, Sasuke thought he would be fine at this spot.

After it was all spread out, Sasuke took a seat on it and dug into his pack for his watch. He didn't wear it often because he wasn't big on accessories.

It was 10:14 p.m.

Sasuke hadn't set any particular plans for when he got here besides using the camcorder, so he brought it out, turned it on and pointed it at himself.

"It's 10 o'clock and I'm at the gravesite." Sasuke did a sweep of the site with the camera. "I'll record again if I wake during the night, and again when I wake in the morning. Until then."

Sasuke turned the camera off and put it in the front pocket of the pack.

With that done, he settled back against the tree and spent the next hour taking in the sights, sounds and smells as the area grew dimmer and dimmer as the sun disappeared and the moon made an appearance.

Sasuke loved the moon almost as much as he was interested in vampires.

It hung full in the sky just ahead, and Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of it until he caught himself yawning.

It was time for bed.

He dug a small pillow and another blanket out of the bag and settled down onto the blanket covering the ground.

It was almost eerie how quiet it was, except for the bugs and little animals moving about a constant hum in the background.

As Sasuke breathed in the night air, he briefly considered taking out the can of mace from his pack. Maybe vampires weren't real, but you never knew what could be around. At least he could get the flashlight out of the side pocket.

However, Sasuke stayed where he was, and a few minutes later his chest rose and fell in the telltale signs of sleep.

* * *

Only a few hours after Sasuke had drifted off to sleep, a sound broke the silence.

Sasuke, being a relatively light sleeper, found his eyes snapping open and already darting around to look for a threat.

Eyes. Eyes as black as his own were staring straight down at him—

Sasuke jerked up out of his makeshift bed and stumbled back.

Before he could get to his pack for the flashlight, the quiet returned as the figure stilled completely and spoke.

"I didn't mean to frighten you."

It was just a human. For a moment, Sasuke had thought it was a wild animal.

"…It's okay. You just startled me. I wasn't expecting to see another person here at this time of night." He said slowly, fumbling open the zipper of his pack and pulling the flashlight out.

"I'm going to turn on my flashlight – watch your eyes." Sasuke warned, and after a few seconds, he clicked it on.

Once his own eyes had adjusted, he pointed it forward to illuminate the figure before him.

It looked to be a young man not too much older than Sasuke. His hair and eyes were black as well, and he had faint lines running down on either cheek beside his nose. As the man blinked, Sasuke caught sight of the almost effeminate eyelashes.

Sasuke took a moment to appreciate his beauty before he stood up.

The man was only a few inches taller than him. He wore a long cloak with designs of clouds on it. Sasuke thought he could see black cloth underneath, but couldn't be sure.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"My name is Itachi. I'm the caretaker here." The man answered calmly.

Sasuke had always thought he'd never meet anyone calmer or more stoic looking than himself. There was always a first time for everything, he mused.

"I'm Sasuke. But why are you here so late?"

"In the past, this gravesite has been known to have visitors. Drunken college students, people sent here on dares, people looking to do rituals, ghost hunters. It's my job to keep them out."

As he talked, Sasuke thought he could make out Itachi resting an arm over where the clasp kept the cloak together.

"Ah, well I'm one of those dare people. Sorry for trespassing." Sasuke offered, but didn't make a move to leave.

Itachi seemed like an interesting man – he hoped he wouldn't kick him out before Sasuke could talk to him a bit.

"It's fine. The drunks are the worst." The other man answered shortly. "May I sit down?"

Sasuke thought he should be creeped out that some stranger wanted to sit on his blanket, where he was sleeping in the middle of the night in a graveyard – but Sasuke had never done what was expected of him.

"Sure, as long as you don't mind if I do as well."

"It's your blanket." Itachi reminded him, gracefully taking a spot. Sasuke sat nearby.

"May I ask exactly what exactly your dare is?"

Sasuke dragged his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs. It had gotten colder since he'd first fallen asleep.

"Spend one night in this graveyard." Sasuke relayed.

Itachi sat with his cloak fanned out behind him, and Sasuke could see he was wearing black pants and a shirt underneath. He had to be feeling pretty cold, but he showed no sign of discomfort.

"Here." Sasuke reached behind him and grabbed the blanket he'd been using to cover up with, holding it out.

Itachi stared at it for a moment before accepting it, covering himself up. Only, he covered Sasuke as well.

"Only if we share. You're shivering."

"Oh, thank you." Sasuke _had_ been shivering.

"So why did you take the dare? Not afraid of graveyards at night? Want to prove yourself to your friends?"

Sasuke thought over the question. He _wasn't_ afraid. There were far worse things out there than a graveyard at night. Is that why he accepted it? But why would go through all this just 'because' he could? No, that wasn't it. So why had he done it?

Right. Vampires.

For some reason, he felt he could tell this stranger. It was probable that they would never meet again anyway, having gone all these years without already.

"Normally, I don't partake in my friends' games of 'Truth or Dare'. However, if there's one thing that will get me to take notice, it's mentioning vampires." Sasuke admitted, turning to the stranger.

Itachi listened quietly, watching Sasuke intently.

"Vampires?"

"Yeah. For some reason, ever since I can remember, I've had an obsession with them. I know they're not real, but mention the possibility and I can't seem to help myself." Sasuke scowled. "So that's what happened. They said there might be one here, and so I came."

He prided himself on self-control, but in this area he seemed to be hopelessly defeated.

Itachi chuckled. At first Sasuke thought he was laughing at him, until the man continued.

"You never know. The world is a vast place, isn't it?"

"That is true." Sasuke agreed.

The next several moments were spent in silence. Sasuke was surprised to find that it wasn't uncomfortable at all. Usually, the people he attracted got really awkward once they realized how Sasuke really was, or that Sasuke wasn't going to spill everything about himself to them.

However, Itachi seemed to share his attitude and even similar attributes. It was nice to be close to someone without the usual barrier.

Sasuke rested his head one his knees and peered at the other man.

His face was really attractive. Sasuke had long ago admitted to himself his attraction to other males. There was just something about the way they were built that drew him to them.

Plenty of his fantasies involved power struggles, finding the differences and similarities in bodies and plenty of other explorations.

A sudden thought came into his head. It was inappropriate for the moment in time, but Sasuke was a young, hormonal teenager after all.

He wondered what Itachi would feel like under his hands. How the other man would respond to his touches, or if he would at all. What would he taste like?

…How would Sasuke react if the other man were to touch him?

Sasuke shivered and pulled the blanket closer to himself, realizing only then that Itachi was staring right back at him.

Once their gazes were locked, Sasuke found himself unable – unwilling – to look away.

As he stared, Itachi's eyes flared suddenly to life in red, a red so bright that it penetrated the night.

Sasuke was instantly lost, feeling like he was falling through the sky at several miles per hour and he didn't care. He just wanted to go faster.

* * *

When he next came to, he was lying flat on his back with Itachi a solid presence over him. His head was buried in Sasuke's neck, and he could smell his hair – earthly and sweet scented.

A nose nuzzling behind his ear, the brief sensation of soft lips sucking on his neck – and then the surprisingly even briefer feeling of pain as teeth sunk into him.

Sasuke gasped aloud and felt as if something was being pumped into him, like the venom of a snake.

The gasp turned into a groan as his body started reacting in entirely inappropriate ways.

A heat started from the bite area and quickly spread through his body. When it reached his stomach, he gasped again as his hips bucked off the ground at the strange, pleasurable sensation.

Then warmth flooded his groin.

Sasuke had a brief moment to realize how wrong this situation was, how weird he was feeling and acting, before the vampire – what else could it be with what it did next? – began drinking from his neck.

Sasuke felt a trickle of liquid making a path over his skin, but couldn't bring himself to care.

The sensations he was receiving throughout his body were unbelievable, they just _couldn't_ be real.

Except they had to be, because Sasuke was currently mewling aloud at them, and would have been trashing around if not for Itachi's firm hand on his chest holding him down.

It was surprisingly arousing, to be held down and dominated.

For those few minutes that seemed to last for an eternity, Sasuke felt like he'd been tied down to a bed and relentlessly teased for hours.

Sasuke felt like he was on fire.

Then, Itachi let go of his neck and licked the area clean.

When Itachi pulled away, Sasuke couldn't stop the sound of protest from escaping.

A chuckle. "You're so sensitive…"

Sasuke looked up with dazed eyes.

Itachi's face was still quite close to his, and as Sasuke watched, the other man licked his lips.

Sasuke whimpered.

"Do you want a taste?" Itachi whispered seductively, and before Sasuke could answer, he was leaning down the rest of the way and kissing him.

If Sasuke weren't drugged up on whatever had been introduced to his system, he would be creaming his pants just knowing how close he was to a vampire.

As it was, he was enjoying himself in an entirely different way than just meeting one would induce.

Itachi nipped and sucked at his lips, and when Sasuke opened his mouth in a plea, slipped his tongue in and licked at him until Sasuke couldn't breathe – indeed, he'd stopped when Itachi had made the first nip at his bottom lip.

He could feel the sharp canines and it was thrilling to know that he could be cut any moment with them.

Then Itachi leaned back, bracing himself with one hand on the ground. The other hand made short work of unbuttoning Sasuke's pants and pushing them down just enough to slip his (surprisingly warm) hand inside.

Sasuke thought for a moment as if he was going to die from the feeling and he blacked out for several minutes after release.

Everything was quiet when he came to, and for he thought he was alone again if not for the warmth seeping into his side.

When he finally opened his eyes, it was to see Itachi staring at him. As Sasuke watched back, the other man slowly brought his hand up to his mouth and put two of his fingers in, sucking on them.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realize that it was the hand Itachi used to bring him off.

Then Itachi leaned down over him and stopped his face a few inches from his. His eyes ran over Sasuke's face, stopping to look in his eyes – before he seemed satisfied, leaning in the rest of the way and giving Sasuke another mind-blowing kiss, as well as a taste of his own flavor on the man's tongue.

* * *

"Goodnight, Sasuke." Itachi whispered against Sasuke's lips, and Sasuke knew no more.

Sasuke next woke in the early morning, all alone on the blanket.

He stared over at the tombstone nearby in confusion for a bleary moment before the events of yesterday started coming back.

Right, he had been dared to spend the night in a graveyard.

Sasuke sat up and yawned, already thinking of what to say to the camcorder. As he reached over to grab it, he felt a strange sensation pulse in his neck.

Then, he remembered.

The man, Itachi – red eyes, a bite, and then the most erotic experience of his life.

Sasuke had never thought he would go this far with his vampire obsession.

He was a bit ashamed of himself. Still, he'd never thought he could muster up such a strong dream…

Sasuke idly rubbed his neck as he dug out his watch and picked the camcorder up, and started recording his last segment.

"Sasuke here. It's… 6:44 a.m. and time to head home. As you can see, I'm not dead, so no YouTube uploading for you, Naruto." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the screen and swept the camera around the site before clicking the camera off.

He packed up, took one last look at the still graveyard, and headed back up the trail he'd followed the day before.

His last thought was that if he was ever that deprived, it would be a good spot to go back to immerse himself in a vivid dream once more.

Otherwise, he'd never have a dream like that again.


End file.
